Vampire Clan
by TheUltramarine
Summary: Draco dan Hermione membantu keluarga Malfoy yang lain, menjadi saksi untuk seorang anak dikeluarga mereka yang setengah Vampir/Cullen Clan/"Renesmee, Draco, kau ingatkan? Putri Edward dan Bella?"/R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - Twilight © J.K. Rowling - Stephnie Meyer**

**Vampire Clan**

**by**

**TheUltramarine**

**Summary: Draco dan Hermione membantu keluarga Malfoy yang lain, menjadi saksi untuk seorang anak dikeluarga mereka yang setengah Vampir/Cullen Clan/"Renesmee, Draco, kau ingatkan? Putri Edward dan Bella?"/R&R Please!**

-oOo-

Hermione berjalan pelan ditengah ruangan luas berpenerangan minim, disekelilingnya berjejer rak kayu besar berisi buku-buku berbagai judul yang tersusun rapi, gaun sutra hitamnya yang elegan mengilap, terseret mengikuti langkahnya, rambut coklat ikalnya disanggul keatas menyisakan anakan rambut membingkai wajah cantiknya yang dipoles make-up natural, kaki telanjangnya terasa hangat melangkah di karpet berbulu tebal, cahaya bulan di jendela kaca besar sepanjang dinding, memantulkan kelap-kelip kalung berlian mewah berantai perak di leher jenjangnya, bandul kalung berbentuk ular yang mengelilingi huruf M terasa berat dengan material berlian murni. Hermione menjalankan jari-jari lentiknya di punggung buku yang berjejer rapi di rak kayu, satu jarinya menyelip mengambil buku di rak, ia kemudian membuka dan membacanya sambil berjalan ke meja kayu artistik ditengah ruangan, Hermione duduk diatas meja dan melipat kakinya, masih menunduk dengan buku di tangannya, beberapa langkah darinya sepasang high heels hitam kaca yang terabaikan.

"Disini kau rupanya" sebuah suara berat gagah namun lembut, tiba-tiba membuat Hermione mendongak dari buku di tangannya, menatap mata kelabu menyala, ia adalah seorang pria berfigur tinggi dengan jas armani hitam mewah yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang atletis.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya agak membanting di meja disampingnya duduk, ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada, memandang orang didepannya dengan tatapan mengeryit "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sedikit sakratis.

Pria didepannya tersenyum kecil seperti ingin tertawa, ia melangkah maju mendekati Hermione dan berdiri didepannya, cahaya bulan remang-remang memperlihatkan penampilannya seutuhnya, mata silvernya hampir didominasi urat merah, rambut pirang platinanya berantakan, dasinya hilang entah kemana, dua kancing atas kemeja putih didalam jasnya terbuka dan mencetak samar-samar dadanya yang bidang "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, sedang apa kau disini?" katanya serak.

Hermione menatap penampilan pria didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, berdirinya sedikit linglung dan ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol menyengat menguar dari tubuh dan mulutnya ketika berbicara, kalau mau dibilang penampilan pria ini terlihat sangat hot dengan wajah pucatnya yang memerah dan efek-efek penampilan lain yang Hermione bisa tebak karena mabuk "Aku sedang membaca. Apa kau mabuk?"

Pria dihadapannya tak menghiraukan tuduhan sakratis Hermione "Kau membaca terus, tak cukupkah perpustakaan terbesar yang berada di rumahmu?"

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda, bagaimana denganmu, tak cukupkah koleksi lengkap wine dan alkohol yang segudang di rumahmu?"

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda"

"Jangan meniruku!"

"Aku tidak menirumu"

"Kau meniruku!"

Pria itu tertawa melihat Hermione yang mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut, membuat bibir merah alaminya terlihat sangat seksi dan manis, setelah meredakan tawa kecilnya, mata silver pria itu menelusuri kaki jenjang Hermione yang putih mulus terekspos melalui belahan gaunnya yang tinggi hingga kepaha, tatapannya kemudian naik ke leher gaun Hermione yang rendah berbentuk v menampakkan belahan dadanya yang bulat indah, pria itu menaikkan satu alis puas.

Hermione mengikuti arah pandang pria itu kedadanya yang terbuka, ia menyeringai saat dipandangi penuh nafsu, Hermione pun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pria itu dengan gerakan menggoda, mereka sangat dekat, hanya saja Hermione yang lebih pendek harus mendongak menatap mata pria itu, satu tangannya ia taruh lembut merasakan dada bidangnya "Jangan berpikiran cabul, sir, ini bukan rumahmu" bisiknya dengan suara seksi.

Pria itu ikut menyeringai dan menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Hermione yang ramping, meremasnya lembut "Biarkan saja, dan secara teknis ini bukan rumah" pria itu menarik Hermione rapat ketubuhnya dan menundukkan wajahnya mencium bibir Hermione agak sembrono. Hermione membalas ciuman pria itu dengan antusias dan dengan otomatis mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu dan merapat lebih dekat, hingga pria itu dapat merasakan dada kenyal Hermione yang menekan tubuhnya. Mereka saling membelai dalam ciuman panas, bermain bibir dan lidah yang menjilat dan menggigit, lumatan menimbulkan suara-suara isapan dan desahan seolah mereka akan bercinta saat itu juga. Dan itu memang benar.

Tiba-tiba "Dad berhenti memakan Mum!" sebuah suara agak melengking menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, yang langsung saling melepas bagai selotip yang ditarik dari kertas, mereka terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah agak panik memandang asal suara. Beberapa langkah dari mereka seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun dengan wajah horor, mengenakan setelan jas pesta yang terlihat modis pada figur kecilnya, ia adalah copyan mini dari si pria. Di gandengan tangan kanannya seorang gadis lebih kecil berumur 2 tahun, dengan gaun pesta berwarna hitam yang terlihat manis di tubuh mungilnya, rambut coklat ikal terurai cantik di punggungnya, ia menatap kedua orang dewasa didepannya dengan mata coklat besar yang mengedip polos.

Hermione yang kaget awalnya sedikit terpaku dan langsung menetralkan wajahnya mencoba merapikan gaunnya yang hampir dirobek Draco "Scorpie? Rose? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini sayang?" tanya Hermione mendekati dua anak kecil dan berlutut didepan mereka.

"Kau kabur dari Aunt Ginny?" semua mata berpaling pada Draco saat ia berbicara. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, tak berniat sedikitpun merapikan dirinya.

Hermione pun kembali memandang Scorpius, meminta jawaban "Aku hanya mencari Mum dan Dad, karena pesta sudah akan berakhir" katanya dengan rasa sedikit bersalah yang polos.

Hermione tersenyum menatap dua anak didepannya ia mengelus rambut Scorpius dan Rose sayang "Terimakasih atas informasinya sayang, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke aula" Hermione berbalik memandang Draco "Ayo Drake, nanti dilanjutkan" Draco pun berjalan mendekat dan menggendong tubuh mungil Rose, sedangkan Hermione menggandeng tangan Scorpius, setelah mengambil dan memasang kembali high heelsnya, keluarga itupun berjalan bersama ke aula.

Mereka sampai disebuah ruangan luas berpenarangan terang dari lampu-lampu gantung kaca dilangit-langit yang tinggi, lantainya adalah kayu berwarna gelap yang digosok hingga mengilap, meja-meja panjang besar berada dipinggir ruangan dipenuhi berbagai sajian mewah yang tersusun indah dipiring-piring yang mulai kosong, ditengah aula ada sebuah air mancur dengan patung keemasan ditengah kolamnya, musik mengalun dari sebuah orkestra didepan ruangan, terdapat banyak orang-orang dengan setelan khas pesta yang saling berada dikegiatan mereka masing-masing, entah itu mengobrol, makan atau berdansa dilantai dansa. Draco dan Hermione menghampiri sebuah kelompok sambil membawa dua anak masing-masing di tangan mereka. Langkah mereka membelah kerumunan, kelompok tujuan merekapun berbalik memandang dan menyambut mereka.

"Oi Malfoys!" seorang pria berambut merah meneriaki mereka yang masih jauh beberapa langkah dari kelompok, di gandengan lengannya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang kotor yang terurai, menatap dengan tatapan melamun namun tersenyum.

Malfoys pun mendekat dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Pakaian Malfoys tentu berbeda dengan semua orang-orang yang datang kepesta kementrian, Malfoys sebagai keluarga kaya yang terkenal tentu mempunyai tingkat kelas lebih tinggi.

"Weasley" balas Draco datar.

"Hei Mione kenapa suamimu berubah dingin?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedikit bergelayut di lengan seorang pria berambut hitam berwajah bulat.

"Entahlah Gin, mungkin karena kakakmu yang berteriak-teriak" kata Hermione mendelik pada Ron Weasley yang nyengir.

"Kurasa ia masih mabuk, jadi sedikit... ya seperti itu" jelas seorang pria berwajah bulat, sambil membuat gerakan satu jarinya yang ia putar disamping telinganya.

**Hermione POV**

Aku dan dua wanita lainnya didekatku tertawa mendengar Neville, ia kini adalah seorang guru Herbology di Hogwarts, disampingnya wanita serba merah, gaun merah dan rambut merah adalah istrinya Ginny Longbottom nee Weasley, salah satu teman wanita terbaikku.

"Ya dia memang mabuk tingkat tinggi" Luna Weasley nee Lovegood berkata sedikit melamun sambil mencoba menahan berdiri suaminya yang linglung dan akan mau roboh seandainya tidak ia pegang. Ron Weasley yang tidak sadar dirinya dibicarakan hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas dengan mata yang terlihat akan terkatup dengan senyum yang melayang-layang. Luna juga adalah salah satu teman wanita terbaikku. Aku, Luna dan Ginny sering berkumpul bersama, berbagi nostalgia masa sekolah yang indah. Mereka berdua juga adalah pengiring pengantinku saat pernikahanku dengan Draco, saat sebulan setelah kelulusan kami di Hogwarts yang tenang setelah perang yang membunuh Voldemort.

Apa aku bilang perang telah usai? Ya, sudah lima tahun berlalu dengan ketenangan melegakan kematian sang pangeran kegelapan, dibunuh oleh tak lain The Saviour Harry Potter, duka mendalam saat itu adalah kematian kerabat dekat dan para pembela lain yang masih setia disisi terang, namun duka terbesarku saat itu adalah kehilangan Harry Potter, aku tidak mengatakan kematiannya, menurutku ia tidak mati, ia menghilang, karena ia tidak ditemukan lagi setelah duelnya dengan Voldemort, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, apa ia pergi tanpa pamit? Sungguh menyedihkan kehilangan sahabatku saat itu, aku sungguh terluka tak bisa mengucapkan selamat apapun padanya, dan saat itulah saat-saatku yang muram ketika kembali belajar di Hogwarts yang kembali terbuka, sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dengan ketiadaan Harry, seolah separuh semangat dan kebiasaanku hilang bersamanya.

Namun saat itulah Draco datang dan terus berada disisiku, bukan hanya sebagai partner ketua murid laki-laki. Saat itu Draco sungguh berubah seratus persen, ia sering mengelus rambutku dikala aku sedih atau menghapus air mata dipipiku, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuat hatiku sedikit mereda sakitnya, ia sungguh membuatku hampir lupa akan Harry, dan saat itulah persahabatan manis terjalin, persahabatan yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta.

Kami menikah sebulan setelah kelulusan di Hogwarts, ia melamarku secara kejutan di acara kelulusan, berlutut gentle dan memegang tanganku sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru berisi sebuah cincin mewah keluarga Malfoy, sikapnya sungguh romantis dan manis membuatku menciumnya habis-habisan dan mengeluarkan air mata haru, tak menghiraukan sorakan bahagia orang disekitar kami waktu itu.

"Apa kau tadi mabuk bersamanya Drake?" aku menyikut rusuk Draco yang menggendong Rose. Draco mengelus rusuknya dengan wajah kesakitan "Aku—"

"Ya ia juga ikut mabuk bersama kami" celetuk Neville, Draco menatapnya jengkel.

"Terimakasih Longbottom" katanya sakratis.

Aku hanya menatap Draco lucu, ia memang berteman dengan Neville dan Ron, namun kadang ia akan bersikap dingin ketika jengkel pada Ron atau Neville yang suka mempermainkannya dengan ceria, karena mereka tau Draco masih punya sedikit sifat darah murni yang masih ia jaga.

Kami mengobrol ringan tentang berbagai topik, dan kadang aku dan para wanita akan menertawakan suami kami yang salah tingkah ketika nama mereka disebut. Orang-orang disekitar kami perlahan menyusut ketempat khusus untuk Apparate atau floo, pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Draco melirik jam perak yang melingkar di lengannya "Mione sudah jam 1" kata Draco yang ternyata menggendong Rose dengan kepala terkulai di bahunya tertidur nyenyak.

Setelah melirik Draco aku berbalik pada teman-temanku yang sudah meredakan tawa mereka "Sudah larut kami akan pulang dulu ya" kataku dengan wajah pamit.

"Ya, kalau begitu kami juga akan pulang, tapi tunggu sebentar, Scorp apa kau melihat Frank?" tanya Ginny memandang sekeliling.

Scorpius yang terlihat mengantuk berat berusaha menjawab "Kurasa mereka tertidur di meja makan Aunt Ginny"

"Sudah kuduga" gumam Ginny, melirik dari jauh meja makan panjang yang masih ditutupi setengah orang-orang "Kalau begitu sampai nanti Hermione" Ginny melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan diikuti Neviille yang tersenyum sampai nanti.

"Aku harus mengikuti Ginny, Hermione, pasti Hugo bersama Frank" kata Luna sambil berjalan setelah memberi tatapan dan senyuman terakhir dengan Ron yang sudah setengah tidur terseret di lengannya.

Aku pun menggendong Scorpius yang terkantuk-kantuk di lenganku, lalu Aku dan Draco saling berhadapan dan bertukar gendongan perlahan-lahan hingga aku menggendong Rose dan ia menggendong Scorpius. Setelah memastikan aku menggendong Rose dengan nyaman kamipun berjalan bersama kesalah satu perapian yang kosong, kami berdiri didalamnya dan tangan Draco mengambil bubuk floo yang tersampir didepan bingkai perapian lalu berseru "Malfoy Manor" dan membuangnya kebawah kaki kami. Api hijau pun membawa kami berputar.

Setelah melewati sensasi flo yang sedikit menggelitik kami pun dibawa ke sebuah perapian mewah dengan bingkai batu berukir artistik, setelah menepuk-nepuk sedikit debu di pakaian, kami keluar dari perapian memasuki aula utama Malfoy Manor yang luas. Aula utama Manor berlantai marmer hitam mengilat dengan dinding batu yang dingin, dinding batu tempat tergantung foto dan lukisan keluarga yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun usianya, diselang-selingan foto dan lukisan yang menempel di dinding adalah jendela kaca besar yang tinggi, di langit-langit yang berbentuk seperti kubah besar tergantung lampu hias kristal mewah yang kuno, diujung tengah ruangan adalah sebuah tangga batu besar yang mengarah kelantai atas berikutnya, semua perabotan dan dekorasi bergaya klasik dengan warna hampir muram.

Aku menyerahkan Scorpius pada Draco yang langsung menerimanya dengan kewalahan "Mau kemana Mione?" tanyanya memandang resah Rose yang tertidur di pundak kirinya dan Scorpius di pundak kanannya.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan" kataku tak berbalik sedikitpun padanya "Bawalah Scorpie dan Rosie ketempat tidur mereka, aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku selesai"

"Mione sudah kubilang kau tak perlu mencari mereka di buku"

Aku mengabaikan kata-kata Draco, dan menghilang ke sebuah pintu setelah menyebrang aula yang luas. Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan luas lain dengan jejeran rak kayu berisi buku, berbeda dengan perpustakaan di kementrian, perpustakaan Malfoy Manor lebih luas dengan buku-buku yang berumur hampir berabad-abad, aku selalu merasa disurga jika berada disini, aroma buku tua bagai parfum alami tempat ini, rak kayu mewah berpelitur mengilap, kursi santai untuk membaca yang kubeli sendiri agar nyaman padaku, jendela besar dengan kaca berbentuk seperti kristal tidak bergorden.

Aku sekali lagi melepas high heels-ku dan memilih satu buku lalu membawanya ke tempat dudukku yang nyaman, sebuah kursi merah marun dengan sandaran tinggi yang nyaman dan empuk, kunikmati semua saat-saat sunyi disini. Setelah sepeninggalnya Dad dan Mom (Lucius dan Narcissa) Manor terasa makin sepi, apalagi perpustakaan tempat aku dan Mom sering bersama sambil membaca buku, kursi yang sama didepanku yang dibatasi meja kopi kecil adalah tempat Mom dulu. Kematian mereka hanya karena usia dan itu adalah masa-masa suram Malfoy Manor, apalagi untuk Scorpius dan Rose yang sangat dekat dengan kakek nenek mereka. Mom dan Dad memang masih senang mengajar tata krama tradisi tua darah murni pada Scorpius dan Rose, tapi dengan cara menyenangkan dan tidak kaku lagi.

Aku mendesah memikirkannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin tidur namun karena rasa penasaranku yang mendarah daging menguasaiku hingga membawaku ke perpustakaan lagi. Ini semua bermula sejak siang tadi kedatangan keluarga Malfoy bermarga lain dengan permintaan yang tak pernah kudengar.

**Flashback**

Mataku sedikit berkutat mati-matian dengan adonan kue didepanku yang berwarna coklat, disampingku adalah makhluk kecil yang duduk diatas laci dapur dengan pakaian seperti toga yang bersih dengan lambang M yang dikelilingi ular didadanya berwarna hijau perak. Aroma kayu manis dan bubuk kakao membuatku bersemangat dan peri rumah keluarga Malfoy, Snoopy terus berbicara dengan suara melengking mengintruksiku untuk mengaduk adonan dengan benar.

"Aduk searah jarum jam Mrs. Malfoy muda"

Dan didekat kakiku berkeliaran dua anak kecil yang berlarian leluasa di dapur Manor yang luas, si gadis kecil tertawa-tawa ceria sambil sesekali berlindung dibalik kakiku saat anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengejarnya ingin mencubit pipinya. Suara ceria mereka bagai musik di telingaku.

Ting Tong

Suara bel yang menggema terdengar hingga dapur, suaranya membuat kami semua termasuk Snoopy berbalik kearah pintu yang berada jauh didepan kami dan tak kelihatan. Scorpius dan Rose kemudian berlari keluar dapur sambil masih tertawa-tawa, aku menaruh mangkuk kaca besar berisi adonan di meja dapur dan melepas celemekku lalu merapikan sedikit gaun musim panas ditubuhku dan berjalan keluar dapur. Setelah berjalan yang menurutku cukup jauh antara dapur dan aula utama aku berdiri didepan pintu besar dengan dua daun pintu yang berukir indah dengan pelitur coklat, aku membuka satu pintu menampakkan dua orang wanita dan pria asing berdiri didepanku.

Si Pria berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi bak model, matanya biru, berumur sekitar 23 tahun dan wanita disampingnya berambut gelap, bermata sewarna karamel, dengan senyum ramah kekeluargaan, mereka berkulit pucat yang sama seperti Draco.

"Maaf kalian mencari siapa?" tanyaku hati-hati karena tak pernah melihat mereka disekitar inggris dan masih was-was meski semua pelahap maut kini sudah mati dalam keadaan aneh, dengan gigitan di leher dan kehilangan darah.

Sang wanita tersenyum "Kami mencari Draco Malfoy. Katakan Cullens datang lagi"

Aku pun menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk lalu menyuruh mereka duduk disofa besar tamu mewah ditengah aula, setelah itu aku tersenyum pamit sebentar mencari Draco ditempat biasa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang bergema di tangga batu besar naik kelantai dua yang berbentuk melingkar dengan pintu mewah yang masing-masing tertutup, aku menghampiri sebuah pintu dan membukanya pelan medapati Draco yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kayu kantor dengan rambut berantakan.

"Drake, ada yang mencarimu" kataku membuatnya mendongak dan berdiri mendekatiku setelah menyimpan tumpukan kertas di tangannya ke meja.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah mereka bilang, Cullens datang lagi"

Mendengar nama itu Draco langung membelalak dan sesuatu langsung melintas sekejap pada tatapannya namun aku tidak tau apa itu, ia kemudian menarik tanganku mengikutinya keluar kantor dan menuruni tangga batu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sesampainya kami di aula didekat sofa tamu, Draco langsung melepas tanganku dan matanya membulat menatap dua orang yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya kedepan Draco.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

Pria dan wanita itu tersenyum mengangguk dan Draco langsung melemparkan pelukannya pada si pria yang aku yakin bernama Carlisle, mereka berpelukan jantan dan saling menepuk punggung, lalu Draco melepas pelukannya dan pindah pada sang wanita bernama Esme yang memeluknya sayang.

"Oh Draco, kau begitu besar sekarang" kata Esme menggoda setelah melepas pelukannya menatap Draco dari atas kebawah. Draco tersipu dan aku kebingungan.

Draco kemudian berbalik kepadaku dan menarik lenganku lembut membawaku kehadapan Calisle dan Esme "Carlisle, Esme, ini istriku Hermione" katanya memperkenalkanku dengan senyum lebar.

Aku kemudian menjabat tangan Carlisle yang terasa sangat dingin "Sudah kuduga" gumamnya.

Lalu aku menjabat tangan Esme setelah melepas Carlisle, tangan mereka sama, terasa seperti es yang berbalut kulit, hanya saja Esme tidak terlalu pucat, aku bisa melihat blush-on pink merona di pipinya "Drake dia sangat cantik" puji Esme, aku tersipu, Draco tersenyum bangga.

Kamipun duduk disofa, aku duduk disamping Draco disalah satu sofa panjang, dan mereka didepan kami. Beberapa saat kemudian suara pop kecil memunculkan Snoopy yang membawa nampan berisi empat gelas kaca bening tinggi berisi jus jeruk dingin, yang sangat cocok ditengah musim panas ini, aku tersenyum senang pada Snoopy yang sangat mengerti keadaan dan tau makanan dan minuman apa yang harus disajikan. Snoopy menyusun empat gelas itu di meja kaca ditengah kami lalu membungkuk dan menghilang dengan pop.

"Ada apa dengan mata kalian?" tanya Draco memandang aneh mata dua orang didepan kami setelah Snoopy menghilang, aku mengeryit pertanyaan Draco aneh sekali, memang ada apa dengan mata mereka, menurutku normal-normal saja.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa geli, kemudian kembali berbalik pada kami "Kau tentu tau ini pekerjaan siapa, dan tentu kami tidak mau berjalan-jalan jauh dengan mata aneh" kata Esme.

Draco mengeryit "Dia masih memiliki sihirnya?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Apa itu kekuatan barunya?"

"Ya, sihirnya kini tak perlu menggunakan tongkat lagi. Saat kuperiksa ternyata inti magisnya menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kini bisa melakukan apapun dengan lambaian tangan dan sentuhan" jelas Carlisle.

"Kedengarannya hebat. Bagaimana dengan 'diet' nya?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Berhasil menurutku, meski awalnya ia sering mengeluh. Dan coba tebak ia kini berteman baik dengan Emmet"

"Emmet? Wow mereka bisa menjadi duo yang mengerikan. Dan aku senang dietnya berhasil, karena menurutku ia sudah keterlaluan saat masih tinggal di Inggris, aku tak bisa terus menerus menutup-nutupi kasusnya yang menyebalkan"

Aku hanya melongo tak jelas memperhatikan percakapan mereka yang menurutku sangat aneh, dan tak kumengerti sedikitpun. Siapa 'dia'? Diet? Emmet? Kekuatan baru? Dan apa maksud Draco dengan menutup-nutupi kasus? Apa ini berhubungan dengan selalu angkat bicaranya Draco di kementrian tentang kematian aneh pelahap maut? Aku tidak bicara dan mencoba tidak masuk kepercakapan membingungkan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kalian datang, ada apa?" tanya Draco.

Carlisle dan Esme kembali berpandangan, senyum mereka berganti dengan wajah serius "Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, Drake" kata Carlisle kembali memandang kami.

"Apapun untuk keluarga, Carl"

"Renesmee, Draco, kau ingatkan? Putri Edward dan Bella?"

Draco mengangguk ikut serius mengisyaratkan Carlisle untuk melanjutkan bicara.

"Irina tak tau tentangnya jadi Ia mengira Renesmee anak abadi saat pertama kali melihatnya, dan ia melaporkannya pada Volturi yang akhirnya mengincar Renesmee. Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi saksi Draco"

Draco mencoba mencerna informasi yang tak kumengerti ini, ia terlihat berpikir keras dengan keseriusan "Apa akan ada perang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Carlisle menunduk dan mendongak memandang Draco "Kuharap tidak, kami hanya ingin mengumpulkan orang-orang dekat kami yang bisa dijadikan saksi, sebanyak mungkin untuk menghalau kemungkinan itu"

"Entahlah Carl, aku ingin, tapi, anak-anakku dan—" ia melirikku dan kembali memandang Carlisle.

"Kau bisa membawa anak-anakmu Draco, ia bisa dijaga oleh siapun yang ada disana, dan kukira kau juga bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione"

Draco berpikir keras sebentar "Baiklah, tapi kukira aku akan datang besok, karena ada pesta di kementrian yang harus aku hadiri sebagai tamu kehormatan"

Mereka berdua tersenyum "Kami menunggumu Drake. Kami sekarang berada di Forks, kurasa kau masih ingat"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Carlisle dan Esme pun berdiri dari duduknya tak menyentuh minumannya sedikitpun, aku dan Draco ikut berdiri "Kalau begitu sampai nanti Draco, terimakasih atas keinginanmu membantu" mereka kembali saling berpelukan pepisahan, dan kami mengantar mereka kedepan keluar Manor berjalan bersama melewati air mancur keramik besar ditengah halaman luas, dan menuju pagar yang ternyata diluar sudah terpakir sebuah mobil Mercedes S55 AMG hitam yang tak kuperhatikan sebelumnya, Carlisle masuk ke kursi kemudi dan Esme disampingnya setelah mereka melambai pada kami, mesin mobil pun menyala dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pagar Manor.

Aku dan Draco berbalik kembali memasuki pagar tinggi besar Manor, aku memandang Draco penuh tanya.

"Mereka keluarga jauh. Keluarga Malfoy salah satu keluarga tertua dan Malfoy mempunyai hubungan-hubungan dengan berbagai macam makhluk magis, seperti Veela, Werewolf dan Vampir. Cullen salah satu keluarga Vampir yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Malfoy, walau pada dasarnya Vampir tak punya darah, tapi mengertilah. Carlisle mempunyai hubungan dengan nenek moyang Malfoy beratus-ratus tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja ia masih hidup dan kelihatan muda ia kan Vampir, ia kemudian menikah dengan Esme dan menjadikannya Vampir, mereka punya anak-anak tapi bukan anak kandung, hanya anak angkat yang sebagian besar diselamatkan Carlisle dari hampir kematian mereka. Dan setelah sekian lama mereka mengunjungiku lagi"

Draco menjelaskan saat kami berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan, menuju ke Manor didepan kami yang berdiri bagai istana, aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti "Pantas saja kau tampak seperti vampir" aku terkikik. Draco mendelik main-main.

"Oke. Siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' yang kau tutup-tutupi kasusnya?"

Daco tersenyum "Kukira kau akan bertemu dengannya, lagi" ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan kami yang bertaut.

"Lagi? Aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia"

"Kau akan segera tau dan itu akan membuatmu sangat terkejut aku yakin. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Scorpie dan Rosie?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke halaman berumput hijau yang luas.

"Terakhir kulihat mereka keluar dari dapur saat aku meninggalkan adonan kueku, mungkin mereka di halaman belakang, bermain Quidditch"

"Kue? Kau membuat kue?" Draco berseru tak percaya, kemudian tertawa memegangi perutnya.

Aku mencubit lengannya gemas "Jangan menghina Malfoy"

"Itu adalah lelucon yang lucu" ia meredakan tawa dan menghapus airmata disudut matanya "Jangan marah Mione, ayo kita masuk dan bersiap kepesta kementrian nanti malam, karena kita juga akan ke Forks besok"

Kamipun berjalan riang seperti pasangan kekasih anak-anak menuju Manor, menyebrangi halaman berumput hijau yang luas.

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

Hermione masih berkutat serius dengan bukunya sambil bersandar nyaman di kursinya yang empuk, buku yang dibacanya menyajikan informasi tentang Vampir yang sangat lengkap, mungkin karena silsilah keluarga Malfoy yang memiliki hubungan Vampir.

"Tutup bukumu Mione" sebuah suara lembut berbisik di telinga Hermione, ia memejamkan mata ketika merasakan bibir dingin menghisap lehernya.

"Drake" desahnya merasakan permainan bibir Draco yang memijat nyaman di lehernya, nafas Draco menggelitiknya. Hermione pun menengadah mengap-mengap kenikmatan, ia menjatuhkan bukunya dan berdiri menghadap Draco yang berada dibelakangnya, ia menarik leher Draco dan menerjang bibirnya keras, mereka saling melumat penuh nafsu liar, Draco menarik semua tubuh mungil Hermione dengan lengannya yang kuat dan mendekapnya. Mereka kemudian melepas ciuman sambil terengah-engah dengan wajah merah dan bibir bengkak.

"Kau harus tidur, Mione kita akan pergi besok" kata Draco, dahi mereka saling menempel dan mata bereka terpejam dengan terengah-engah.

Hermione membuka matanya diikuti Draco, mereka saling tersenyum masih terasa panas, bibir mereka sedikit terbuka memompa udara "Apa kita harus berpenampilan Muggle?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga akan membeli mobil besok"

"Kita naik mobil? Anak-anak pasti senang"

"Ya, maka dari itu kita harus bangun pagi, untuk membeli pakaian Muggle baru dan aku akan membeli mobil"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum tidur" Hermione merengek, dan memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Draco tertawa "Aku tau keinginananmu Mrs. Malfoy"

"Kau memang mengerti aku Mr. Malfoy"

Draco pun menempatkan satu lengannya dibawah lutut Hermione dan lengan lainnya di punggungya dan mengangkat Hermione yang tertawa-tawa ala bridal style, kaki Hermione menggantung, tangannya ia kalungkan keleher Draco dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadanya yang bidang. Merekapun meninggalkan perpustakaan yang gelap, menuju kamar utama merencanakan gerakan lain yang lebih erotis dan panas.

-oOo-

**Cerita lain lagi! Kali ini crossover, sorry kalau masih hancur seperti biasa, itulah mengapa aku meminta reviewnya dari para readers. Mungkin bakal lanjut setelah Help Me Get Him Back sudah complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - Twilight © J.K. Rowling - Stephnie Meyer**

**Meet Family**

-oOo-

Cahaya pagi memasuki jendela kaca bening bergorden transparan, menyinari wajah seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur diranjang king size ditengah kamar mewah, rambut coklat ikalnya tersebar dibantal putih. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dan mengerjap pelan, kelopak terbuka menampakkan sepasang mata coklat sejernih berlian.

Hermione membuka mata, ia duduk diranjang dan memandang jendela tempat masuknya cahaya, matanya kemudian beralih pada seseorang yang tengah tidur terlentang disampingnya. Hermione memperhatikan, sungguh Draco tidur sangat tidak Malfoy, rambut pirangnya seberantakan selimutnya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan Hermione harus mencoba tidak mendengus saat melihat air disudut bibirnya.

Hermione kemudian mencoba membangunkannya "Draco" katanya dengan suara pelan namun dengan guncangan keras, membuat tubuh Draco terguncang hebat hingga helai-helai rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

Pria pirang itu membuka mata perlahan, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang diberikan pada seorang pengganggu kedamaian "Apa?" katanya serak, mengelap air disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan mengelap bekasnya pada seprai. Hermione mengeryit jijik.

"Bangun Dray, kita akan ke Forks. Ingat?"

Draco mengambil nafas panjang, dan menyingkap selimut tebal dari tubuhnya, ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit berada dialam mimpi. Hermione terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Draco, pria itu berjalan ke jendela dan menarik tirai besarnya terbuka, membuat jendela atau lebih tepatnya pintu kaca sepanjang dinding yang menghubungkan balkon utama itu diterobos cahaya, ia lalu berjalan sembari menguap menuju pintu utama.

"Mau kemana?" kata suara dari belakang Draco.

Tangan Draco sudah akan menarik handle kristal namun pertanyaan Hermione menghentikannya. Ia berbalik pada wanita yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur itu, yang sedari tadi memandangnya.

"Kita akan ke Forks, ingat?" katanya seolah Hermione adalah pelupa akut.

"Lihat dulu dirimu, Draco"

Draco memandang kebawah pada tubuhnya, sebuah tatto naga silver kecil didadanya yang bidang, otot perutnya yang six pack, lengannya yang diisi bisep, dan proporsi hot lain ditubuhnya. Tak ada yang salah. Oh, ia telanjang.

"Dan kau harus mandi" lanjut Hermione. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Draco memperhatikan tubuh Hermione yang seksi dan mulus tanpa bulu, kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen, payudaranya yang bulat indah, perutnya yang datar, kakinya yang jenjang, sebuah tatto kecil bergambar mawar berduri diatas selangkangannya. Tatto yang dibuat bersamaan dengan tatto naga milik Draco, saat mereka mulai berpacaran. Tepatnya saat hari Valentine.

"Kau juga telanjang" kata Draco tak mau kalah, memandang Hermione yang berjalan santai.

"Tapi, aku ingin mandi. Tidak sepertimu" katanyanya acuh, tak berbalik sedikitpun pada Draco, terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Draco terlihat memikirkan sesuatu saat Hermione menghilang dipintu kayu kamar mandi, ia kemudian berjalan cepat mengikutinya "Hei, aku ikut" dan ia pun menghilang di pintu yang sama.

-oOo-

Hermione tengah duduk di kursi kayu, didepan meja makan panjang. Didepannya disisi lain meja di kursi, duduk dua anak kecil berwajah manis, anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina tengah memotong kecil-kecil pancakenya yang disiram sirup dan taburan choco chips, yang satu lagi gadis kecil berambut ikal coklat tengah bermain dengan sendok plastiknya yang transparan, mengabaikan pancakenya yang dihiasi strawberry.

Hermione tersenyum memandang mereka, ia meminum jus jeruk yang baru saja diisi Snoopy digelas disamping pancakenya sendiri.

"Hermione! Mione!"

Hermione berusaha tak mengutuk didepan dua mata polos didepannya, saat hampir tersedak jus mendengar teriakan yang sungguh kencang itu. Memalukan. Teriakan memalukan yang sampai keruang makan. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menaruhnya disamping piring.

"Kalian makan dulu ya, sayang. Mum ingin lihat apa yang dilakukan Dad" ia kemudian menggeser kursi dan berdiri.

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama asal suara, membuat sepatu high heelsnya berbunyi mengetuk lantai marmer yang tak bisa tergores. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak merutuk orang yang mengganggu sarapan dengan dua anaknya yang manis. Ia kemudian sampai didepan pintu dan mendapati Draco tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan gaya.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione "Pegang tanganku, baby" katanya berlebihan.

Hermione menerima uluran tangan itu dengan mengeryit bingung. Ia kemudian ditarik Draco keluar Manor. Mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak batu yang tersusun rapi diatas rumput hijau, menuju samping Manor, dimana disitu terdapat sebuah garasi besar.

Hermione membelalak saat melihat apa yang berada didepan garasi yang pintu besarnya tertutup itu. Terparkir disitu dua mobil mewah. Yang satu berwarna silver menyilaukan yang memantulkan cahaya dengan bangga, bodinya ramping dan tipis menandakan kecepatannya dalam melaju, modelnya pun sangat keren. Disampingnya mobil ber cat merah mengilap yang sama dengan mobil silver. Didepan body kedua mobil terdapat logo kecil bergambar kuda.

Draco menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil pada Hermione, yang langsung diterimanya. Kertas itu berwarna putih dengan watermark berlogo sama dengan yang ada dimobil. Disitu bertuliskan rapi—

Ferrari LaFerrari 2 unit $ 6.6 Jt

Hermione tidak terlalu kaget membaca harga fantastis itu, tentu saja, dibandingkan dengan Malfoy Manor, mobil ini tak ada apa-apanya.

"Ferrari asli, langsung dari Italy" kata Draco bersandar pada mobil silver "Ini hasil modifikasi, awalnya hanya ada dua kursi, tapi sekarang sudah ada empat"

Tak mendapat respon dari Hermione yang masih memandang menelusur pada mobil, Draco melanjutkan "Milikku" katanya menunjuk mobil silver berplat DLM 100 yang disandarinya "Milikmu" ia lalu menunjuk mobil merah disamping mobil silver, dengan plat HJM 101.

"Ini sungguh hebat" tak tau harus menggambarkan bagaimana lagi, Hermione melanjutkan "Ternyata kau punya selera, kupikir kau akan membeli kereta kuda" kata Hermione serius.

Draco mendengus cemberut pada hinaan.

"Awalnya aku ingin membeli Lamborghini Veneno dan Veneno Roadster, tapi setelah kuperhatikan, desainnya terlalu berlebihan" Draco mengusap mobilnya dengan ujung jari telunjuk "Kita akan menggunakan mobilku ke Forks" lanjutnya lagi sembari berbalik dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

-oOo-

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Haz!"

Suara melengking seperti lonceng mengagetkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan, benteng salah satu catur didepannya terjatuh saat pion yang dipegangnya tak sengaja menyambar karena keget. Ia berbalik pada asal suara, mata hijaunya yang mencolok menatap malas pada seorang gadis bersurai raven yang tersenyum senang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa Alice?" ia mendesah malas, sebenarnya jika ia bertanya seperti itu, gadis didepannya ini tak akan memberitahukannya. Itulah sisi menyebalkan dari seorang yang dapat melihat masa depan.

Alice sudah membuka mulut, namun pemuda yang dipanggil Haz itu memotongnya "Keluarga Malfoy akan datang? Aku tau" ia kemudian berbalik acuh, menyimpan pion ditangannya disamping papan catur dan mengangkat bentengnya berdiri kembali ketempatnya.

Alice memasang wajah kesal "Bukan cuma itu, tapi mereka akan membawakanmu sesuatu yang selama ini kau cari" katanya misterius.

Pemuda itu berusaha tak tertarik, karena kalau ia tertarik, Alice pasti akan membuatnya makin penasaran. Ia membawa pion hitamnya kedepan mentri putih dan memakannya, mengeluarkan mentri putih itu dari papan catur dan menaruhnya disamping papan catur. Membuat pemuda lain bertubuh besar didepannya membuang kepala kebelakang dan mengerang kesal.

"Haz!"

"Apa Alice? Dan aku berharap kau mau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan Style"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau tau" kata Alice jengkel, usahanya membuat 'Haz' penasaran, gagal. Mungkin karena ia terlalau sering membuat pemuda itu penasaran dengan hal-hal yang dilihatnya mengenai masa depannya, dan menjadikan rasa penasaran pemuda itu sebagai salah satu kesenangan untuknya, karena kalau Haz penasaran pasti ia akan terus mengikuti Alice dan biasanya mau-mau saja jika disuruh sesuatu menggunakan sihirnya.

"Hentikan, Alice. Ia tak akan terpengaruh padamu lagi, setelah—"

Pria besar dihadapan pemuda itu menggantungkan kata-katanya, sambil berusaha tak tertawa. Haz melotot padanya menyuruhnya diam.

"—setelah kau menyuruhnya menjadi model pakaian renang" dan ia tertawa keras.

"Mau apalagi, ia sungguh seksi" Alice menggoda.

"Diam, Emmet" geram Haz jengkel, saat Emmet mengabaikan permainan catur mereka karena terus tertawa.

"Kau harus bertahan, Harry" seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat gelap panjang sedikit bergelombang yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang, berkata menenangkan, ia menurunkan majalah diatas pahanya "Aku juga dulu begitu, kau tau, sebagai bahan model Alice" katanya mengingat paksaan Alice saat menyuruhnya menggunakan high heels dan tas tangan, yang sungguh bukan gayanya.

Harry atau Haz (Panggilan Alice) hanya mendesah jengkel, mata hijaunya yang tanpa lensa, tak seperti dulu, masih memandang serius pada papan catur, dimana hitam mendominasi putih "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan mereka datang?" katanya sambil men-skak mat dengan santai diatas papan catur, Emmet langsung berhenti tertawa dan melotot pada raja caturnya yang dikepung.

"Sebentar lagi" kata Carlisle yang tengah memandang keluar pada dinding kaca diruang keluarga, ditangannya terdapat sebuah ponsel canggih touch screen, matanya seperti menerawang pada pepohonan lembap diluar.

"Baguslah, terakhir aku melihatnya ia hanya datang sendiri, untuk melihat Nessie, karena istrinya hamil" kata Emmet, menelusur pada papan catur berusaha mencari kecurangan yang pasti akan dilakukan Harry.

"Sekarang sudah melahirkan" kata Carlisle lagi, sedikit melirik ponsel ditangannya mencari tanda-tanda notifikasi sms yang ditunggunya "Yang pertama laki-laki dan kedua perempuan. Aku tak tau nama mereka"

"Aku yakin, yang laki-laki pirang dan perempuan akan mirip dengan Hermione" sahut Harry.

Emmet mengangkat wajah dari papan catur memandang orang yang baru mengalahkannya "Ya, apalagi. Gen Malfoy"

Diam, dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Mereka disini" Alice berkata santai tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bunga putih yang tengah ia susun di vas kaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar deruman rendah dari mesin mobil, semua orang yang berada dirumah itu kemudian menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dan berkumpul mengikuti jejak Carlisle yang berjalan keluar dari rumah. Datang dari pepohonan adalah sebuah mobil, ralat, supercar berwarna silver mengilap nan mewah, logonya yang berbentuk kuda membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung menebak mereknya.

Ferrari silver itu kemudian berhenti didepan rumah dan memparkirkan diri dengan rapi diantara mobil-mobil yang lain, membuat mobil-mobil lain itu tampak kecil dan kekurangan pesona, beberapa tentu ada yang tak terima mobilnya dikalahkan, dan tampak cemberut. Pintu mobil itu terbuka keatas, dan keluarlah keluarga pemilik mobil.

Keluar dari dua pintu supercar adalah 4 keluarga. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang pria yang berada di dua puluhan, dengan kulit pucat sewarna kulit vampir, ia berambut platina yang serasi dengan matanya yang se silver mobil, ia berdiri bangga dengan tinggi 180 cm. Ia mengenakan pakaian bermerek terkenal dunia, sebuah Dior shirt berwarna baby blue berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga kesiku, dua kancing atas tebuka menampakkan otot dadanya yang seksi, celananya adalah Giorgio blue jeans, dan sepatu Nike kets. Di pelukan lengannya adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat kepirangan, dengan mata besar coklat, berusia sekitar 2 tahun. Mengenakan pakaian dan riasan manis ditubuhnya yang mungkin mengalahkan harga pakaian pria yang menggendongnya. Dia mengenakan gaun Christian Dior berwarna putih untuk anak seusianya, dilehernya terdapat kalung perak dengan bandul berlambang M kecil yang terbuat dari berlian, ia mengenakan sepatu flat Prada mungil yang senada.

Berikutnya adalah seorang wanita cantik yang seusia dengan si pria. Rambutnya berwarna coklat ikal yang sedikit lebih gelap dari si gadis kecil, matanya identik dengan gadis dalam gendongan si pria, namun mata itu lebih menggambarkan sebuah kedewasaan dan keanggunan, bukan kepolosan. Ia memiliki tinggi 170 cm lebih pendek. Dia juga berpakaian desainer tekenal, sebuah gaun Chanel musim panas, berwarna baby blue yang sama dengan si pria pirang, dan high heels Gucci berwarna krem yang menghiasi kaki mungilnya. Di gandengan tangan kanannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun, yang merupakan fitur mini dari si pria, ia mengenakan kaus yang memiliki merek sama dengan gadis kecil yang bisa ditebak adiknya. Sebuah kaus Christian Dior berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan berwarna hitam 'I Learned Black Magic' didadanya, mengenakan celana turn-up Fendi dan sepatu yang sama dengan pria identiknya.

"Hai Guys" sapa Draco pertama kali saat sampai didepan orang-orang yang memandang keluarganya seperti selebriti dunia.

"Wow, apakah itu Ferrari LaFerrari?" Emmet keluar dari kerumunan tiba-tiba, berjalan seperti ditarik magnet ke mobil silver berplat DLM 100 itu. Draco memutar mata.

"Draco!" Alice melengking, berjalan keluar menuju Draco, dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Alice! Rosalie!" kata Draco senang, ia balas memeluk Alice yang mendekapnya seperti saat ia masih kecil, sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Dan ia kemudian berpindah pada Rosalie yang tentu memperlakukannya sesuai usia.

"Draco! kau sudah besar!" (Alice)

"Menurutku ia tetap sama, pirang, pucat, mata abu-abu—kau benar-benar generasi vampir, Draco" (Emmet)

"Hai, teman, lama tak bertemu. Kupikir kau sudah sangat tua" (Edward)

"Draco, kau membawakanku oleh-oleh?" (Bella)

"Berikan aku ciuman, Dray" (Rosalie)

Reuni keluarga diluar ruangan ini tentu sangat menyenangkan, Draco mengingat semua masa waktunya disini dulu. Dulu ia masih kecil, dibawa orang tuanya kesini bertemu keluarga Cullens, ia masih ingat bagaimana Alice yang berambut coklat gelap dengan gaya raven, melompatinya senang dan mencubit pipinya, Rosalie si pirang anggun yang sering menggendongnya seolah ia putranya, Esme yang sangat keibuan dan baik hati, Edward yang tampan dan menganggapnya seolah ia teman seumuran, Emmet yang berbadan besar dan senang bermain dengannya dan melihat sihirnya yang masih tak terkendali, dan Jasper yang seolah menghindarinya, namun tetap tersenyum.

Rumah ini memang sangat nyaman, dinding yang hampir semuanya kaca, kayu hangat sebagai lantai rumah, pohon hijau yang selalu lembap dan sejuk, tapi ia juga ingat kalau Cullens tak pernah ikut makan saat ia makan didapur, bahkan dapurnya terlihat dingin seolah tak pernah digunakan. Makanan dikulkas mereka pun adalah makanan-makanan dengan tanggal kadaluarsa yang lama.

"Daddy?" suara manis Rose digendongan Draco menginterupsi mereka, matanya yang bulat besar terlihat mencoba mengenali orang-orang baru didepannya.

"Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, kalian semua, ini Rosella Marie Malfoy, putriku yang imut" ia mengangkat tangan mungil Rose dan melambaikannya "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, putraku yang hyperaktif" ia kemudian mengacak rambut Scorpius yang melambai dengan gaya pada Cullens "Dan istriku yang cantik, Hermione Jean Malfoy" ia menarik tangan Hermione, agar sejajar disisinya. Keluarga Cullen tak datang kepernikahan Draco. Beberapa alasan digunakan waktu itu, Cullens adalah keluarga Vampire, Harry yang tak mau muncul dengan identitas barunya dan tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian.

Sekali lagi, para wanita melemparkan pelukan pada Hermione dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, wanita-wanita berbeda jauh dari segi sifat dan penampilan yang tentu akan menjadi teman baiknya. Dan para pria yang menyalaminya seperti gentleman, Edward, Emmet (yang sudah diseret agar menjauh dari mobil Draco), dan Jasper.

"Drake, dia sama denganmu sewaktu kecil!" Alice mengangkat dagu Scorpius dan membalik-balik wajahnya agar ia dapat melihat semua sisi wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Rosalie bertanya penuh harap, ia sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan Draco dengan posisi siap menerima Rose dalam gendongannya. Dia tentu sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan tak melewatkan kesempatan saat melihat gadis mungil manis digendongan Draco.

Draco menyerahkan Rose dengan senang hati, pada gadis pirang itu "Tentu" dan mereka bertukar gendongan. Rosalie tentu langsung mencium pipi Rose dan menghirup aroma bedak bayi mahal yang lembut.

"Jadi, Alice. Apa sesuatu yang selama ini kucari yang akan dibawakan Malfoys? Kuharap itu Ferrari yang terparkir disana"

Sebuah suara familiar datang dari belakang kerumunan, suara itu membuat Hermione membelalak dan mengedarkan pandangan, hingga mata coklatnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca saat mendengar suara itu, langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang akrab, ia keluar dari kerumunan dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Harry!" Hermione memekik, ia berlari kearah sahabat terbaiknya itu dan melempar pelukan hangat, walau tubuh tinggi itu tak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan.

Mereka melepas pelukan, namun lengan Hermione masih mengalung dileher Harry, dan tangan Harry masih ada dipinggang rampingnya "Hai, Hermione. Lama tak bertemu" kata Harry tersenyum. Senyum itu tak membuat Hermione memberi perhatian apapun pada kulit dinginnya.

"Sudah 5 tahun, Harry" kata Hermione dengan sedikit terisak, kerinduannya dengan sahabatnya itu tentu tak bisa digambarkan sekarang. Pelukan itu tentu masih kurang, masih banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia introgasikan pada sahabat berantakannya itu.

Hermione kemudian melepas kalungan lengannya dileher Harry, dan mundur beberapa inci, ia mencermati penampilan Harry dari atas kebawah, dengan wajah kagum dan terkejut. Pemuda itu mengalami perubahan banyak. Ia kini tak mengenakan kacamata, membuat manik hijau cerahnya dapat langsung dinikmati tanpa kaca, rambutnya kelam berantakan masih seperti dulu, tubuhnya setinggi Draco, kaus Distro yang dikenakannya tentu sangat menggambarkan tubuhnya yang atletis, tapi itu tak besar dan sekekar dengan Emmet, hanya otot yang proposional.

"Yah, maukah kau memperkenalkanku dengan suami barumu ini?" kata Harry.

"Potter" kata Draco datar, ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Scarhead ini, dan ia memperlakukannya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Tak tau terimakasih. Sial.

Harry kemudian mendekati Scorpius yang berada disamping Hermione, dan mensejajarkan diri dengan wajahnya "Oh, lihatlah. Tebakanku benar, dia pirang dan sangat mirip denganmu" ia memandang Draco.

Harry kemudian mengacak rambut Scorpius, dan rambut platina bocah itu berubah hitam, saat Scorpius berkedip, mata abu-abunya berubah sehijau mata Harry, pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemudian menegakkan diri dan menarik pinggang Hermione merapat ketubuhnya, dan menarik Scorpius juga, lalu Harry membuat dua Malfoy itu berpose seolah akan melakukan foto keluarga.

"Apa kami cocok?" kata Harry dengan kedipan jahil.

Draco menggeram jengkel "Lepaskan, Potter!" ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju putra dan istrinya, Harry langsung melepas Scorpius dan Hermione, lalu mencoba menjauh dari kemarahan Draco. Suami Hermione itu mengeluarkan tongkat dan mendekati Scorpius, mengubah rambut hitam putranya itu menjadi pirang kembali "Sialan, Potter. Berposelah sesukamu, namun mereka tetap milikku, dan ia buatanku" ia mengisyaratkan Scorpius yang sudah menjadi seperti semula.

Harry tertawa, ia kemudian meghentikan tawanya saat melihat gadis kecil yang berada digendongan Rosalie "Dan siapa ini?" katanya mendekat sambil tersenyum.

Rose yang berada dilengan Rosalie kemudian menoleh pada Harry, mata hijau terang dan coklat polos bertemu. Senyum Harry memudar, sesuatu seperti waktu yang dihentikan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, sebuah flash seolah menyambung dalam tatapan mata mereka. Wajah Harry seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hening, Rose mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan menagkup satu pipi Harry dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya Harry telah menemukan pasangannya" kata Carlisle tersenyum, memandang mereka berdua, seperti halnya orang-orang lain disekitar mereka.

Draco pulih dari transnya dan melotot "Apa! Maksudmu seperti—"

"Ya, Draco. seperti halnya kami yang berpasang-pasangan ini"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Rose baru 2 tahun, dan ia tak mungkin—apalagi Potter?"

"Siapa namanya?" Harry yang ternyata sudah menggendong Rose bertanya, gadis kecil dalam gendongannya langsung merasa akrab dengan Harry dan mengalungkan lengan mungilnya di leher pemuda itu.

"Rosella Marie Malfoy, namanya hampir mirip dengan Rosalie dan mengambil nama tengah Bella" Alice menjawab dengan senang hati.

"Rosella Marie Potter. Hm, nama yang indah"

"Rosella Marie Malfoy" Draco mengoreksi dengan penekanan pada kata Malfoy, ia masih tak terima putri kesayangannya berpasangan dengan orang seperti Potter, apalagi ia masih 2 tahun, masih harus bermain, dan berlarian riang di Malfoy Manor, dibelikan mainan seperti biasa, menaiki sapu mininya dihalaman hijau—

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud, Alice?" tanya Harry, ia menghirup rakus aroma bayi alami dari tubuh Rose, wangi aristokrat khas Malfoy, darah segar yang aromanya tak ada samanya, bahkan Harry bisa mendengar suara aliran darahnya, suaranya seperti senandung ditelinga Harry, dan aroma manis bayi.

"Yup, sesuatu yang selama ini kau cari, Haz"

"Haz?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ya, nama panggilan salah satu personel boyband kesukaan Alice, yang namanya juga Harry" jawab Harry bosan, seolah ia sudah menjelaskan itu seumur hidupnya.

"Hawwy?" suara cadel Rose memanggil, tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi Harry dan tangan lainnya di leher pasangannya.

"Oh, astaga! Ia tau namaku!" seru Harry riang "Hi Rosella" katanya dengan suara teredam, karena mengecup pipi putih kemerahan Rose dan menghirup lehernya yang mulus dan empuk, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi barunya.

Draco melotot dan menganga, ia berjalan cepat kearah Harry, ingin merebut kembali milik resminya. Namun saat ia sudah mendekat dan akan mengambil Rose dari gendongan rival semasa sekolahnya itu, sebuah perisai transparan membuatnya terpental mundur dan terjatuh. Harry tersenyum sinis, tak ada yang boleh mengambil pasangannya dulu saat ini, walau itu adalah ayahnya. Jahat memang.

"Sial kau, Potter!" seru Draco marah hingga memerah, ia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari tanah "Dia putriku!" katanya dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan ketika berhadapan dengan Potter semasa sekolah. Ia sangat marah, beraninya Potter menghalanginya dari putrinya sendiri.

Hermione tentu tercengang melihat ini, bukan hanya karena perkataan Carlisle bahwa putri kecilnya berpasangan dengan Harry, tapi juga kemampuan Harry dalam sihir, ia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat dan gerakan, hanya dengan keinginan Harry sendiri, dan sihir itu langsung tercipta.

Sebuah lampu menyala dalam kepalanya, percakapan dan kejadian lalu terputar dibenaknya. Harry adalah apa yang sedari tadi ia curigai, Vampir.

"Mungkin kita harus masuk, dan berbicara lebih detail didalam?" Carlisle menginterupsi, memecah semua pikiran orang-orang.

-oOo-

**Hi Readers! I hope u like it!**

**Aku belum pernah baca novel Twilight, jadi kalau ada yang kurang atau salah, tolong dikoreksi (may be)**

**Thanks buat yang sudah review, fav and follow!**


End file.
